


Make a wish

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: Camboy Universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Camboy's, Anal Sex, Bottom Jongin, D/s elements, Fingering, KaiCas, KaiCas teasing their boyfriends, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Smut, Surprise Camshow, TaeBae Camboy AU, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Lucas, sloppy blowjob, sparkling pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: They had something special planned for tonight, none of their partners knowing anything about it and Jongin was really looking forward to it. He kissed Taemin goodbye and waved after them, waiting until they were gone before he turned around to Lucas who had been waving off their boyfriends as well."You ready?" Jongin asked."As ready as I can be," the younger answered with a cheeky grin.He pulled Jongin inside the flat and brought him to the living room.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin/Lee Taemin (established/mentioned), Lucas/Ten (established/mentioned)
Series: Camboy Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Make a wish

**Make a wish**

Ten and Taemin went out for dinner with Taeyong and Mark. Baekhyun had some special show to attend, mumbled something about getting an award and how it already sucked because he couldn't bring Taeyong with him. So it was only Lucas and him tonight.  
Jongin and Taemin had taken the train to get to Ten's and Lucas' flat where they had switched boyfriends. Taemin had gotten Ten who had chatted excitedly about the restaurant they would go to tonight and Jongin had stayed with Lucas.  
They had something special planned for tonight, none of their partners knowing anything about it and Jongin was really looking forward to it. He kissed Taemin goodbye and waved after them, waiting until they were gone before he turned around to Lucas who had been waving off their boyfriends as well.

"You ready?" Jongin asked.

"As ready as I can be," the younger answered with a cheeky grin.

He pulled Jongin inside the flat and brought him to the living room.

"I wasn't able to set things up as long as Ten was at home, but how about you relax while I set up the camera and laptop, hm?"

Jongin sat down on the couch, humming in agreement. Before Lucas could leave, Jongin pulled him back by the sleeve of his sweater and made him sit down next to him. He wanted to set some ground rules before things got heated between them.

"So, we are about to do this super extreme secret stream on your account that we have been talking about for a few weeks now," Jongin started. "But we haven't talked about what is okay and what's not."

Lucas nodded. "I know." He got a bit.more comfortable, drawing one leg up to his chest and leaning his chin on his knee. "You know that Ten and I are mostly up for anything. We are exclusive, but we don't mind playing or scene with others. I know for a fact that it is the same for you and Taemin-hyung. You've collabed with Taeyong before, you are collabing with Mark next week. The two of you, which I am a bit jealous about. Him getting you both."

Jongin smiled. "Yeah, he's such a sweetheart. No one is able to say no to Mark. It'll be nice and easy with him."

Jongin couldn't make sense out of the smirk that appeared on Lucas' face. "Sure. Nice and easy. You have any groundbreaking hard limits I should know before? Aside from 'no marks'?"

"I guess we won't have much time as soon as Ten and Minnie will get a hang on about what we are doing. I'd say we go for it. Making out, you fingering me open nicely before you fuck me. If we get that far," Jongin chuckled.

Lucas chuckled too. "Yeah, okay. I see where you are coming from. I'll get us set up and then we can start. Living room okay for you?"

"Sure," Jongin answered, lying down on the sofa. "It's comfortable here."

Lucas gave him that big toothy grin before he got up and started to set up their needed equipment. Jongin checked his emails and messages while Lucas got them started. He went to the bedroom and got the camera and their laptop as well as a bottle of lube and some condoms. He tossed the lube and condoms on the couch next to Jongin before he placed the camera on the table and connected it with the laptop while it powered up. Lucas checked the angle of the camera if both of them would be visible. It was simple, they would be shown from their sides throughout it. Nothing spectacular as it was mostly meant to get their boyfriends riled up.

"You ready, hyung?" Lucas asked while he logged in on their account to start the live stream.

Jongin shut down his mobile and placed it on the small table next to the armrest. "Jupp," he answered, popping the 'p' a bit.

Lucas sent the link to the stream via email to Taeyong and Mark, because it was most likely for them to check their phones on a night out. Taemin tended to forget about everything around him as soon as he was in a deep conversation. And Ten only looked at his phone when he was bored to no end. Which wouldn't happen tonight because he was out with his friends.

Lucas took the remote control for the camera with him as he got up from the floor and walked over to the couch, lifting Jongin's legs and sitting down before he placed them over his thighs.   
Jongin relaxed seemingly when Lucas started to massage his thighs. God, his muscles were really tense from the dance trainings lately. He hummed when Lucas let his hands wander, digging exactly into the right spots that had him groan and arch his back. Jongin let him do it for a few moments to get them warmed up before he tugged on Lucas' sleeve, the sign to turn on the camera.

Lucas pressed the record button and waited before the red light started to blink before he put the remote down on the floor. On his way back up he turned and leaned over Jongin. Even when he was just a few centimetres taller than him, Lucas towered over him and made Jongin feel small in a way no one ever had before.   
Lucas placed one hand on Jongin's side while his other arm was draped over the backrest of the couch. Jongin took in Lucas' features for a moment. His big brown eyes, his straight nose, those plump lips. Jongin wanted to bite them raw, to kiss Lucas so long until his lips were swollen and bruised and he would feel him for days. The younger man was insanely attractive, Jongin couldn't deny that.  
Jongin closed the last gap between them, sealing Lucas' lips with his and finally giving in into one of his biggest desires. And boy did those lips feel good against his. They were warm and soft. Softer than he had actually expected and it made Jongin's insides tickle.  
Their kiss started slow, sensual as they tried to get to know each other. It wasn't often that Jongin submitted to anyone else except Taemin. But with Lucas it was easy. He might be five years younger than him, but he held that kind of authority that made it able for Jongin to let go.  
He let Lucas' guide their kiss, let it become deeper, more teeth and tongue, while his hand started to roam over Jongin's side until it slid under the fabric. Long fingers teasing his skin with barely-there touches that made goosebumps rise on his skin.  
Lucas broke the kiss, moving his lips over Jongim's chin and jaw, licking his way down his neck until he reached the fabric of Jongin's shirt. Jongin wasn't able to hold back the noises he made. Soft gasps and moans when Lucas found an especially sensitive spot.  
Lucas shoved Jongin's shirt up his chest, hooking it under his arms so he was able to litter his chest with kisses and small bites, that would probably fade within an hour or two. When he bit into one of Jongin's nipples he wasn't able to hold back a loud moan as his back arched from the sofa. Lucas places his chin on Jongin's sternum, looking up at him with a shit-eating grin.

"You are so sensitive, hyung," he said. "I like that. Let's see what kind of noises I can get out of you, hm?"

Lucas sat back, eyes never leaving Jongin's while he helped him sat up and started to undress him. He discarded the shirt, his socks and Jongin's sweat pants on the floor before he hooked his long fingers underneath the waistband of Jongin's briefs. Lucas pulled them down agonizingly slow and hummed deep in the back of his throat when he saw his hard cock.

"So hard already," he teased before he pressed Jongin back into the pillows with a hand on his pec. "Should I take care of it, while I finger you open hyung?"

Jongin groaned, covering his face with his hands, while Lucas chuckled and leaned over him to get the lube.  
It was one thing to wreck Taeyong regularly. Or to get fucked and dirty talked by Taemin, who runs one of the filthiest minds during sex that Jongin had ever encountered.   
But Lucas … Lucas was good too. He was confident in the things he said and did. He made Jongin feel at ease, sparking his desire and arousal with his words and touches.  
And Lucas seemed to know that.

He pried Jongin's hands away from his face just to kiss him slow and deep, tongue pressing against his own. Jongin wrapped his arms around Lucas’ neck, holding him close, while the younger man pushed his leg upwards, so their audience would be able to see how Lucas prepared him. When Lucas opened the lube Jongin pulled him closer, pushing his tongue into Lucas’ mouth. Lucas took a few moments to warm up the lube with his fingers before he placed them on Jongin’s rim. He broke the kiss and nosed along Jongin’s cheek, his fingers sliding slowly over his skin.

“With how many fingers can I start?” he asked, biting into his jaw tentatively.

“Two, if you go slow,” Jongin answered breathlessly. 

He was already pretty worked up and Lucas moving down his body, leaving a hot trail of kisses, didn’t make it any better. What made it, in fact, even worse was the moment when Lucas wrapped his lips around Jongin’s hard cock and pushed two fingers in. A low moan was ripped from Jongin’ throat and he buried one of his hands in Lucas’ thick strands, just to have something to hold on. He was sloppy with the blowjob, way different from Taeyong but it was good nonetheless. Lucas prepared him with skilled fingers and soon he was able to add a third finger, stretching Jongin even further, steady moans and grunts coming from Jongin now.

“Lucas,” he breathed, carding his fingers through the thick blond strands. “Lucas I’m ready. Come on!” Jongin urged.

With a lewd slurping sound Lucas pulled off from Jongin’s dick, looking up at the elder who nodded. Slowly Lucas pulled back his fingers and sat back, taking off his shirt before he pulled down his sweatpants so his cock was free. A low sigh left his mouth as he grabbed the condom, ripped it open and put it on. He spilt more lube over his fingers and spread it over his hard-on, stroking it a few times before he came back over Jongin, hooking one of his arms under Jongin’s outer leg. With his free hand, Lucas guided his cock to Jongin’s entrance. He bent down to kiss him once again as he started to push in. Jongin threw his head back with a hoarse groan, breaking the kiss and Lucas attached his lips to Jongin’s neck, letting his tongue glide over his pulse point, making Jongin writhe beneath him.  
Lucas pushed steadily, never faltering and it didn’t take long until his pelvis touched Jongin’s ass. They were both breathing hard and Jongin grabbed Lucas arm, needing something to hold on.

“You feel good,” he murmured against Lucas’ temple.

“You don’t feel bad either, hyung,” Lucas answered smugly. “You ready for me to move?”

Jongin nodded. Lucas pulled out slowly until only his tip was still in Jongin. He waited for the go.

“‘m good to go,” Jongin told him.

Lucas tightened his grip on Jongin’s leg before he thrust back in. The pace he set was fast and relentless. It showed the strength that he held in his trained body and Jongin melted beneath him.   
He liked it rough sometimes and it had been a while since he and Taemin had gone down that road. Not that Jongin would ever complain, the sex with Taemin was great and more than satisfying. But there was a reason for their open relationship: sometimes they needed a bit more variety. Which was more than okay and they didn’t love each other less because of it. It was more like the opposite and Jongin had the feeling it had made their bond stronger over the years they had been together.  
Jongin slung his arm around Lucas’ neck and tilted his hips so he could get even deeper. Lucas was big and he touched all the right places within Jongin, made him get to his orgasm pretty fast. He hit his prostate with every other thrust, which made Jongin clench in return. Their lips lying on each other, touching, swallowing every breath, every moan, every gasp that fell from their lips.

“Shit … shit I am close,” Lucas groaned against Jongin’s lips.

Jongin could only nod and Lucas shuffled a bit, bringing his legs closer to Jongin, so he could support him with his thigs while his now free hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Harder, Lucas …” Jongin moaned and Lucas redoubled his efforts, thrusting hard into Jongin’s willing body, hitting his sweet spot every time now.

Jongin’s moans turned into mewls, his fingers digging hard into Lucas’ shoulder. What made him tumble over the edge was when he heard the keys turning in the lock. Jongin came with a hoarse cry, spilling his release all over Lucas’ hand and his abdomen. Lucas followed him after a few thursts with a low grunt, sagging against Jongin, who was still breathing hard, floating on the nice post-orgasmic feeling he got after a nice fuck.

At a tiny cough, Jongin opened his eyes and was could see Taemin standing by the door, his face impassive as he took in the scene in front of him. When he started to remove the scarf around his neck, Jongin’s heart started to beat faster.  
Taemin was pissed.

“Ten,” he said, voice even, bare of any emotion. “Would you be so kind and turn off the stream for me? I think our boyfriends do need a little lesson.”

Ten obliged Taemin’s wish and walked around the couch, picking up the remote and turned off the stream. Lucas gave him a dopey grin.

“Hey babe,” he said but Ten only levelled him with an unimpressed stare.

Jongin moved his head a bit back when he sensed Taemin standing behind the armrest. Their eyes met and Jongin swallowed because Taemin was rolling up the sleeves of his dress-shirt.

“Hey, Taemin-ah. How was your evening?”

Taemin’s eyes were cold. “Aside from the fact that we didn’t even get to the main course because our boyfriends thought a live stream without our permission would be a good idea, it was nice.” Taemin moved his hands in Jongin’s hair and pulled, ripping a moan from him. “You know you can have whatever you want from me Jonginnie. All you have to do is ask and I’ll grant it. I think you deserve a little punishment after this. Don’t you agree, Jongin?”

Jongin swallowed again, feeling Lucas’ dick slip out of him which made him shudder.

“Yes, Taemin.”


End file.
